


Sunset meeting

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional, Hugging, Lighthouse hillside, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Regrets, Talking, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven unexpectedly meets Spinel upon the hillside at sunset.





	Sunset meeting

>It had been a few months since Spinel had came to Earth to try and exact revenge on the Earth and Steven, and had come to realize how wrong her actions were. Steven had been in contact with her and the Diamonds frequently since then, checking in on the group to make sure everything was still going smoothly.   
>Steven was relieved that the Diamonds weren't just using her as a source of entertainment, that she was allowed to do whatever she wanted, to have time for herself when she needed it. The Diamonds were learning to be less needy with their emotions. Spinel herself was learning to be less dependent on making others happy to feel her own joy. She still liked bringing smiles to the faces of the Diamonds, but it wasn't her only activity.   
>On a peaceful day on Earth, the sun was setting over the ocean. Steven found himself walking up to the top of the lighthouse hill to enjoy a lovely view of the ocean. Much to his surprise, he found Spinel already on top of the hill, looking out to the ocean with a smile on her face.   
>"O-oh, hey Spinel, this is a surprise." Steven called out as he drew closer to where she was sitting. "What brings you to Earth?"  
>Spinel smiles as she twists her body around to look at Steven. "Just taking a break from the Diamonds to enjoy the view. It's lovely up here, isn't it? I never noticed while I was here......Steven, will you join me? Do you want to join me?"  
>Steven smiled before he replied. "Yeah, I'd love to join you. I like watching the sunset too."  
>Steven made his way next to Spinel and sat to her left on the hillside. The pair gazed out towards the ocean, marveling at the lovely shades of pink, purple, red, and orange the sky was taking as it set, the colors reflecting in the ocean. Both let out sighs of contentment before Spinel started to fidget a bit.   
>"Hey, do.....are we.....Steven, I want to say sorry, again. I, I can't believe I almost, that I wanted to......" Spinel was stumbling over her words, unsure of what exactly to say, but knowing she wanted to say something.   
>Steven smiled as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder. "It's okay Spinel. I know you were in a bad place, I know you're sorry, and I know you're trying to improve. That's all that matters. We all make mistakes sometimes, even me."   
>Tears started running from Spinel's eyes. "How are you so wonderful? Why are you so nice to me?! I don't, I don't deserve it, I never did, I tried to kill you, I hurt your friends, I almost wrecked everything!"  
>Steven let out a sigh as he pulled Spinel into a tight hug, her body stiffening up a bit as she was taken by surprise. "Please, stop. Don't keep beating yourself up over the past. Everyone deserves a second chance Spinel. Learning from mistakes is a main part of learning to change."  
>Tears kept flowing from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Steven, keeping her limbs at a normal length and crying into his right shoulder. "Thank you, thank you for being my friend, thank you for helping me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I keep doing this."  
>Steven rubbed her back gently as he spoke softly and sweetly. "It's okay. I'm here, any time you need someone to talk to, any time you need help. C'mon, dry those tears. You know where I am, I'll always be here."  
>Spinel's tears slowed down as the feelings of guilt started to fade from her once more. They were both growing used to this routine, to Spinel coming to Earth and spilling her regrets out again. Steven knew she had a long way to go until she fully got over what Pink Diamond did to her and until she could fully forgive herself for her actions. But he was determined to help her through it, one hug at a time.


End file.
